


Laughing Gas

by Shiggysssidedish



Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto is a simp, Dentists, F/M, Laughing Gas, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Summary: Bokuto gets his wisdom teeth taken out
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Laughing Gas

Himari thumbed through a sports magazine and shifted in the uncomfortable waiting room chair.

She never liked hospitals.

The sterile smell filled her nose and made her nose scrunch up but she had to be here for her husband.

Bokuto had been complaining for weeks about his jaw hurting and Himari being the ever loving wife, got sick of his whining and made a dentists appointment and sure enough his late blooming wisdom teeth were growing in crooked and had to be removed.

She had to drag his large pouting form into the building and promised to make him a steak when his mouth was feeling better just to calm him down.

He would be the death of her.

“Mrs Bokuto?”

Her head snapped up to see a kind looking nurse standing in front of her.

”Your husband is all done” she smiled.

Himari put the magazine down and followed the nurse into a room.

Bokuto lay on the dentist chair,his long legs barely fitting on the cushion. He looked out cold.

”Is he okay?” Himari stroked his hair gently and looked at the dentist worriedly.

”Oh he’s fine. He just wanted to rest his eyes a little” the dentist smiled and jotted something down on his clipboard.

”Kōtarō?” She whispered,”You okay?”

His eyes fluttered a bit and he sighed,”Mmpbbb” he attempted to blow a raspberry.

He finally strained his eyes opened and winced at the bright lights. He turned his head slightly,his eyes immediately widening.

Who was this vision in front of him?

She had perfect hair. Perfect skin. Perfect eyes. Just perfect.

He had to let his feelings be known.

”Preethy” he tried to lift his hand up to her face but she stopped him.

”You feeling okay?” She smiled

Bokuto couldnt believe it. An Angel asking if he was okay?

He had to brag about this to someone. Maybe Akaashi? Yeah. He would listen.

”A....Aga-shiiiii” he strained and she laughed. God even her laugh was perfect.

”Akaashi isn’t here”

How did she know who he was?

His mouth felt dry and numb. Where was he?

He wanted to look around but he was afraid the vision would disappear. He had to make her his.

”D’you.....boyffffff-fren?” He mumbled 

She snorted,”No I don’t have a boyfriend”

He could cry out of happiness.

”I be you.....boyfren” 

Nailed it

“Sure,you’re my boyfriend” she ran a hand through his hair.

He could die happy.

🦉🦉🦉

The car ride home was quiet.

Himari spent half the time laughing at watching Bokuto struggle to flirt with her with gauze in his mouth and eventually fall asleep in the passenger seat.

He was so needy like this and she loved it.

She pulled up to their apartment and turned the ignition off.

She stepped out and quickly rushed to the other side to open the door for him,”C’mon sweetie”

She helped him out of the car.

Bokuto looked up at the tall building. Why was it so high up. He didn’t like it. Made him dizzy.

”Let’s go home”

Home? How did she know where he lived? Or could it be......

She was taking him to her house instead? He wasn’t one to put out on the first date but for this Angel he would.

She helped him inside and into the elevator.

Bokuto leaned against the cool steel interior and stared at her through heavy lids.

She was so short. Would he even fit in her house?

”H-ungyyyyy” he groaned

”You can’t eat for a couple hours Kōtarō”

How on earth did she know his name!?

He felt slight panic but it quickly melted away when she helped him out of the elevator and into a giant apartment.

Her place was nice. Open flooring. Lots of Windows. He liked the light.

She had good taste.

She set him down on the couch and let him lay down.

”W-hat.....name?” He squeezed her hand.

”Himari” she stroked his belly.

He felt warm,”Nishe name” he attempted to smile.

”Thank you. My husband likes it a lot”

His heart shattered. But she said he was her boyfriend.

Was she a cheater? He didn’t want to be with a cheater!

But she was so perfect and pretty and nice. She took care of him. 

He sniffled.

”Sweetie what’s wrong!”

She was even worried about him.

”You....Hush-ban!” He cried

”Oh” Himari held in her laugh as best she could,”Yeah,I’m married” she held up her left hand and Bokutos eyes widened at the expensive looking ring.

How could he compete with that! It looked like it cost a fortune.

He cried harder

“But....I...love shew” he held her hand tightly.

”I love you too” she kissed his forehead.

How could she love him?

”But....hush-ban” she wiped his tears away

”Don’t worry about him” 

His nose scrunched up.

”Lesh geth marrieth” 

Himari howled with laughter.

Why was she laughing at him? He felt embarrassed.

She stood up and walked over to a shelf and returned with a framed picture.

”Kō. That’s us. We’re married” she pointed at the couple in the picture.

Bokuto squinted at it. That was him alright in a very fancy tuxedo and next to him was the Angel in a white silk dress.

Wait......that means....

”Me an- you?”

”Yes. For like a year now” she giggled

He could definitely die happy.

“M’I shtill you boyfren?”

Himari kissed his forehead again.

”Of course”


End file.
